


History Lessons

by Kaerralind



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Little Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Hybrid - Freeform, I'm a firm believer that dragons have really hot cum, Kemonomimi, M/M, POV First Person, Quick and Dirty Shortstory, Short Smut, Short Story, Teacher-Student Relationship, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerralind/pseuds/Kaerralind
Summary: Rene, a college student has a thing for his history professor who just happens to be a dragon. Just what happens when said professor suggests that he take tutoring for his lack of attention in class.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I wrote this story back in 2013 and the original one was garbage so I spent a few hours quick and dirty rewriting it for the hell of it. I'm not going to say it's my best writing, it's just a whim to get this damn thing on the site I just couldn't for the life of me upload the original because it was absolute garbage. D:

Sometimes I wonder where I stand between the line of sane and insane. A college student, still fresh in the world, still trying to figure out life, and still seen as a child in some people’s eyes. Where do I stand in this world of crazy and unexplainable things? There are so many things that keep me from doing the things I want. Things like not being smart enough, tall enough, or even things like not being with the one I’ve fallen in love with. That’s life though. I may not be the smartest, or the tallest, or be with the one I love but at least I’m surviving. I’m working towards some parts of my goals, at least.

I suppose the great thing about this is that I’ve got no one to bother me when I’m trying to study. I’m not sure if that’s good or not but I have a lot of time to myself. My suitemates are always out and about, never taking their studies seriously. They’re hardly around, always out partying or failing their classes. It’s not my business though, it’s not my thing no matter how many times they try and convince me to go with them. What’s the point of coming to college if you’re not going to learn anything anyway?

There’s one person, however, that always makes me smile. The person I’m in love with. The man that stole my heart the day I walked into his classroom. I’ve been told many times, don’t have romantic relationships with your professors, you’ll get kicked out of school or he could get fired. What does it matter though? We’re two consenting adults. He’s even told my class that he was turning 1533 this year. That’s a dragon for you. They live for thousands of years. Instead of worrying about getting kicked out of school or getting him fired, I’d be more worried about him outliving me. Unfortunately, I’m sure that my feelings for Elias Kessler were just a schoolboy crush rather than real love. It’s not like he’d actually be interested in me, right? If that was the case why was he constantly staring at me? Was it because I’m always watching him? 

***

“Mr Howel,” My attention shot up from the notes that I’d been taking, “what war was at the centre of Agrani in 1846?”

I thought for a moment, thinking back to the chapter I’d read the night before, “The war of 1846 was a civil war between the people of the kingdom and the royal family due to the extreme taxation of the lands and food.” My heart thrummed in my ears. He always called on me. He knew I actually studied the material than just screwing around.

“What ended the civil war in Agrani after the four years that it was taking place?”

I raised my hand this time, but the words just poured our before I was called upon, “The civil war ended when the prince fell in love with a tailor and became king due to the laws that stated that once the prince was wed he ascended to the throne. When the prince married he and his new queen went to the palace and fixed what his father, the then previous king, had done therefore ending the civil war between the kingdom and the people.”

The professor raised an eyebrow, “Is that so?” He grinned, “What else do you know?”

I could see several people taking notes, “The new king and queen had six children, one of which moved to the country of Indul and married the princess, therefore the country such as it is now was founded.”

“And what happened to Agrani?”

“Agrani fell to the Niendra Empire forty-seven years later because the king died and his eldest son took the throne, turning it back to the way it was when his grandfather ruled.” I could hear pens scribbling down notes.

“Very good,” Professor Kessler praised.

I smiled and nodded as he went back to writing on the chalkboard. Despite all the modern upgrades Kessler was fond of the thing. Then again, there was something about a chalkboard that just took me back to my days in grade school.

“Mr Howel?” The professor’s voice questioned and I blinked back into the present. I looked around the room to find it empty, just the two of us were left. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

My eyes widened as I tried to think back. “I answered about the civil war and then...” I frowned and shook my head. “I got lost again,” I admitted with a frown.

“Rene,” He spoke, placing a hand on my desk, “you have to stop doing that. What were you thinking about this time?”

“Chalkboards?” I replied awkwardly, frowning again. I blushed a bit as I noticed how close he was. How I could smell the cologne he was wearing. “I should go, I’m going to be late for my next class.” I quickly gathered up my scattered supplies and slipped them into my bag.

He hooked a finger through the loop of my backpack and smiled a bit. “It’s Friday. You don’t have any classes on Monday.” He reminded, I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment.

“Well, then I should... go find someone to copy some notes from then.” An excuse. An obvious one at that. I cursed at myself for my stupidity. He grinned a bit and pulled my history textbook from my bag, holding it up in one of his hands.

“You can have this back if you can answer some questions,” He grinned down at me. I wanted to climb up and get it but my body stayed still. “What year was the war of Unelith?”

“I don’t know.” I stated bluntly, “1747?” I guessed.

“Wrong.” He replied, opening the book and flipping through pages, “The war of Unelith,  _ 1757 _ .” He corrected. “Between the Unelith and Ailemeth Empires.”

I chewed at my bottom lip. “I knew that.”

“I knew you knew it.” He winked.

I huffed a bit, “Jerk.” I murmured, looking away from him.

“What was that Mr. Howel?” The dragon questioned, leaning in. My spotted feline ears lowered against my head.

“Nothing.” He grinned and handed the book back to me.

“Your notes are on my desk. I took the liberty of writing them down for you while you were lost inside your head.” I couldn’t believe he just called me out like that. Rude. “If you’re having trouble keeping up I offer tutoring on the weekends. There’s a test on Monday.”

“I’ll be sure to study for it,” I stated, pulling my backpack on after putting my book away.

“I can help you study.” He replied, following after me as I walked over to the desk to pick up the notes.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up the small stack, “I’m one of the smartest people in your class. Do I  _ really _ need tutoring?”

“War of 1677?” He questioned, crossing his arms.

“That’s not fair,” I turned to glare at him, “We haven’t gone over that yet!”

“Tutoring.” He suggested, “We’ll be going over it next week. Plus, I mentioned it today when you were off daydreaming.” In truth, I  _ did _ have trouble concentrating during classes at times. Much like the new chalkboard incident. 

“Fine,” I conceded “I’ll accept your tutoring.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. I’ll schedule you for Saturdays.”

It was going to be a long weekend and I wasn’t sure if I was prepared for it.


	2. Chapter 2

My Saturday was incredibly boring. I’d gone over the notes Elias had given me the day before several times. My suitemates kept coming in and trying to convince them to go to some party with them but thankfully I had a good excuse this time. Unsurprisingly they called me ‘no fun’ and kept bugging me about it. I sighed and covered my head with my arms as I tried to tune out the loudness from the other side of my dorm room door. I needed air. I needed to get away. I suddenly remembered that I could very easily send a text message to my professor.

‘ _ My suitemates are driving me crazy. When should I come over for tutoring?’ _

It was honest and to the point and all I could to at that point is wait for a reply. I didn’t have to wait long, either. My phone pinged not even a minute after I’d sent my text.

_ ‘I’m free now.’ _ It read and another text message showed up with an address. 

I sent a quick ‘OTW’ before I packed up my notes and textbook for the class and headed out. Once again I was assaulted by the request to go out with my suitemates and I  _ politely _ declined. Again. The bus ride over to the address was uneventful aside of the girls sitting a couple of seats away talking loudly to one another about some guy that they were both fawning over. I was relieved to reach my stop so I could be rid of their shrill voices. I walked another block or so before my GPS stopped at a town-house with a red door. I double-checked my phone before walking up to a random door, thankfully it seemed to be the right place.

I rang the doorbell and waited. It was awkward to be at my professor’s house and I struggled to keep my brain on studies instead of something filthy but it was difficult. It was even more difficult when Elias answered the door in a loose v-neck shirt that lacked sleeves. My eyes danced across his bare skin.

“Welcome,” He spoke, moving aside to let me inside. “It didn’t take you too long to get here, you must not live that far away.” He noted, and I shook my head.

“About ten minutes I think? Fifteen or so if there’s more traffic. I live on campus so everything is nearby.” I explained, following him to his living room.

“Would you like something to drink?” He offered and I nodded, setting my things down by the couch. I looked around a bit, sitting on the couch a little awkwardly, doing my best to keep my thoughts as innocent as possible. I busied myself with looking at a picture that was on the coffee table to attempt to distract my brain a bit. The picture was of a younger-looking Elias, it was obvious that he was younger but I did wonder how old this picture was. The man was a  _ dragon _ after all. The more I looked at the picture the older it looked...yet not at the same time.

“My brother restores old photographs.” Professor Kessler’s voice sounded from behind the couch and he laughed a bit when I jumped. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people.” I hissed, frowning at him as he handed me a glass of water.

He grinned and shook his head, taking a seat on the couch, “You shouldn’t get lost in your head so easily.” He argued. He had a point. “Now, let’s get to that tutoring.” 

“Just what kind of tutoring is this anyway?” I questioned, though it was mostly to myself and I hadn’t expected it to actually leave my mouth.

“What kind of tutoring are you  _ expecting _ ?” He asked in return, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head quickly, doing my best to keep my face from turning red and stomp out the sick fantasies that my mind was throwing at me. “Rene?”

“Nothing! Don’t worry about it, can we just do this.” My eyes widened. “Study! Tutor! For the thing! The test!” 

“Calm down Rene,” The man smiled, “It’s fun to watch you trip over yourself like that.” 

My face was red, I knew it was. I could feel it. “Don’t tease me.” I frowned, “Can we just... get this over with?” I was tired of embarrassing myself in front of the man that I had a thing for.

“You’re actually really adorable, you know.” He continued, his smile never wavering. “What goes on inside that head of yours most of the time?” I could feel him move closer to me and I could feel his heat. It only proved to warm me up even more and my heart thumped.

“Different things. It depends on what was going on before I phase-out. Most of the time it’s stupid things like the chalkboard. Other times it’s...” I didn’t want to say it. Gods I didn’t want to admit to myself out loud what I thought about when I was in the presence of the man next to me.

“It’s what? And don’t lie to me. Tell me the truth.”

My tail was fluffed so much, the fur standing on end. “Other times its perverted things.”

“About who?” He murmured, reaching over to stroke the fur on my tail back down, but it had the opposite effect. “Are you thinking about me?” I don’t think my brain could space out at this time even if I tried. I was short-circuiting.

I nodded slightly and he moved even closer, making me lean back against the arm of the couch. “Elias?” I questioned, unsure if it was just my imagination getting ahead of me or if things were really happening the way they seemed like they were.

“Rene,” He returned, his breath against my neck. My breath hitched in response and he placed a light kiss against my skin. “You should say my name more often. It sounds nice coming from you.” Strangely enough, I was starting to panic. This wasn’t how things ever played out inside my head. It was never on the couch like this. It was never so... sudden like this. My heart raced and I was panicking. I placed my hands on his chest and for a moment he resisted but moved away when I didn’t let up. “Rene?” He questioned, pulling away. 

“I’m sorry,” I started quickly, pushing him away and grabbing my bag. I was rushing out of the house so quickly I nearly didn’t hear him calling my name. It wasn’t menacing, I could tell he didn’t mean any harm. It was more worried than anything. I kept going, though, hurrying down out of the house and down the sidewalk. I was a few blocks away when I stopped to actually think about what I’d done. What was I thinking? Why did I run away? There were too many questions flying through my head. It wasn’t a daydream, I could still feel his lips on my neck and it sent a chill down my spine. It wasn’t like I was a virgin. I wasn’t scared of having sex. I growled at myself and kicked at the sidewalk. I’d messed it up. I had a chance and I didn’t take it.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came too soon. History was my last class for the day and for once I wasn’t looking forward to it. When I reached the classroom it was easy for me to snag one of the seats at the back of the class, furthest away from the front desk. I just couldn’t face what happened Saturday. I hadn’t studied much either, even though I had notes. They only proved to remind me of what had happened on the couch.

“You have a test today,” Elias stated flatly, he seemed to be in a bad mood. “This will not be an open book test. If I see notes or a book I’ll fail you on sight. You have until the end of class.” He was much more serious than usual and I couldn’t help but feel like it was my fault. He made his way up and down the stairs, passing out the tests, “No phones either,” He added, “If I hear even a whisper from you, you fail.” There were a few groans and I couldn’t help but feel that he was being too harsh. “You may begin.”

The test wasn’t too difficult, I had gotten a bit of studying pre-couch incident. A few of them still stumped me, however, and it took me longer than I thought it would finish the test. I kept reading over the questions multiple times, second-guessing myself, then second-guessing those decisions. I was stressing out and when I pushed my hair out of my face I spotted him watching me. I quickly turned my attention back to my paper and hoped that my dark hair hid the redness on my cheeks. I flipped my test over when I was done, slid it away, and suddenly my phone buzzed from my pocket. I didn’t touch it. It went off again and I glanced down at the desk. It may have been one of my suitemates but watching the dragon at the desk proved otherwise. He slipped his phone back into his pocket rather expertly. I wasn’t going to fall for his tricks. I wasn’t going to fail a test because of him. I opted to lay my head down on my desk for a bit but my phone kept buzzing. With a huff, I got up, grabbed my bad, and my test, and headed down to the front.

“Finished already, Mr Howel?” He questioned. I nodded once.

“Since that’s all we’re doing for the day I’m going to go home early.” I sat the test on his desk and walked out of the room. It felt good to be outside again. Away from him. The moment I found a spot to sit I pulled out my phone and began looking at the messages I had gotten. A few of them were my idiot suite mates. Some were, unsurprisingly, from Elias.

‘ _ I’m sorry about Saturday. Can we find time to talk about it? _ ’

I frowned, unsure of what I should do. On one hand, I felt like I had overreacted. On the other hand, his actions were sudden and I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that it scared me a bit.

“A simple apology isn’t going to fix anything,” I said to myself as I shoved my phone back into my pocket. “Jerk.”

“Sounds like an annoying person.” A voice said as the owner of it sat on the bench next to me.

“Incredibly,” I replied, not even thinking about it. I looked at the person I was talking to and beside me was a handsome panther.

He smiled and shrugged a bit. “My ex wouldn’t stop texting me for  _ weeks _ .”

“Sucks for you,” I stated, though it was a bit mean.

“Ouch.” He teased, “That bad, huh? Must really suck for you then. I can imagine that this person isn’t very good at taking no for an answer.”

I shook my head, “It’s not like that.” I admitted. “I think I overreacted about something, but I’m not sure.”

“So, what’s your name?”

“Rene.” I raised an eyebrow at him, “You going to ask me out or something?”

“Nah, I’m not going to ask you out. Just being polite. Name’s Troy.”

“Well, Troy, it’s good you don’t want to date me because I don’t do the whole ‘dating’ thing. I’m more of a ‘stay at home and study’ kind of person. You know, boring things.” 

“I don’t find that boring at all. I find that smart.” He paused after a moment and grinned a bit. “Bet I’m better than him in bed.” He said, nudging me a bit.

My face exploded into a bright red flush and I got up. “I’m going to go. I can’t believe you said that.”

“Wait, wait! Rene! I was joking!” He said, getting up from his seat.

I glared at him, “That was a terrible joke.” Honestly, what was this man thinking? Trying to joke about something like that. We’d just met! We just learned each other’s names!

“Look, I’m not good at flirting is all.” He admitted awkwardly.

A frown was prominent on my face, “So you immediately go to sex as your topic?”

He shrugged a bit and I shook my head. “I panicked.”

“Goodbye Troy!” I chimed, heading off, away from this strange panther.

“Can I at least get your number?” He called after me, but I shook my head and waved back at him as I made my way to the bus stop. This whole thing was a mess. This whole situation was a mess. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know how to deal with things. I didn’t make it very far when I turned around and found Troy still at the bench I’d left him at.

“Here,” I stated, writing my number on a scrap piece of paper, holding it out to him when I finished. “I’m not giving it to you so you can try and date me though. A no’s a no.” I added, frowning at him.

He beamed up at me and took the paper, stuffing it in his pocket. “Do you want mine or should I just text you later?” I couldn’t help but smile at him as I started off again.

“Just text me later, okay?” I wasn’t sure if I’d made a terrible decision or a smart one. I wasn’t looking to date anyone...that wasn’t my professor. It was hard to keep my mind off of what had happened on Saturday. My mind kept drifting off to it like it was an addiction. What would’ve happened if I had stayed? Would we have had sex? Would I be in a relationship with Elias right now or would it have been a one-time thing? I opted to walk home instead of taking the bus. It gave me more time to think. I was going insane just asking myself questions about what could’ve happened, what could be, what would happen now. It was all messed up and I wasn’t sure how things were going to play out. Thankfully, a text message fro Troy brought be from the depth of my thoughts and I was able to have an actual conversation with someone that wasn’t one of my suitemates.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Rene,” Troy questioned as I sat at my desk working on homework, “Does that guy still text you?”

Troy and I had become close in the past few weeks. It wasn’t the kind of close that lead to a romantic relationship, though, even though he made it very clear that he’d love to be in a relationship with me. He was suddenly my best friend and I had someone to actually talk to about things. It was strange at first but it was more than comfortable now.

“Occasionally, but it’s no big deal,” I replied, not taking my eyes off my papers.

“Why do you still have his number then? Why not block him or something?” He asked, looking over at me from my bed. 

I shook my head absent-mindedly, “It’s required that I have it.” His sudden shift made me turn to look at him and he looked at me, eyes wide in disbelief.

“No way,” He spoke, a grin forming on his face. “No fucking way. You?! Fucking really?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I replied, looking back at my homework, trying to purposefully ignore Troy’s accusations.

“This guy’s a professor?” He questioned, snatching my phone off my desk in one fell swoop.

“Hey!” I scolded, trying to get my phone back from him. “Give that back!”

He kept the phone at arm’s length, not allowing me to reach it. “Not until I check your text messages.” I reached for my phone again though instead I just grabbed his ear and tugged on it. “Ouch! That’s cheating!” He complained and twisted, pinning me to the bed.

“Get off!” I growled, failing to push him off of me.

“Nope.” He replied, flipping through my messages. “Dang, Rene. You haven’t replied to  _ any _ of them. The hell did he do? Oh, it’s Kessler too.”

I frowned and kicked my feet, still trying to get free, “That’s none of your business.”

He laughed, “Like hell, it’s not. I’m your one and only best friend. We’re supposed to share things. What did he do?” I looked away from him, obviously not willing to talk about the subject. “Rene, he didn’t try to force himself on you did he?” Troy was suddenly much more predatory than he was before.

“What? No!” I was frustrated. “It’s not like that. I just...overreacted. I freaked out and now I’m too much of a coward to own up to it. He’s been trying to apologize this whole time and I don’t even have the guts to say anything to him about it.”

“Why don’t you just switch classes?” Troy’s suggestion was one I’d thought about for about a second.

“I thought about it, but then I wouldn’t be able to see him any more and I don’t want that,” I admitted, I couldn’t look at my best friend in the face. I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to do.

“ _ That’s nonsense, Rene. _ ” Elias’s voice spoke from my phone. Troy grinned down at me, beaming at his ‘job well done’ at sneakily calling the dragon during the struggle.  _ “Fill out the form and turn it in. You’re welcome to visit me whenever you like. If you’re not my student, there’s no trouble.” _

“Oh, my gods. I’m going to die.” I blurted, covering my face. “Troy I’m going to murder you. I’m going to murder you, bring you back and then murder you again.”

“Aw, come on, Rene. I just solved your problem! Now you can stop moping about this whole thing.”

“ _ Moping? You’ve been moping? I’ve been under the impression that you hated me.” _ Elias said, he actually seemed quite relieved. 

“That’s ridiculous!” I replied, kneeing Troy in the crotch, knocking him off of me. “Look I just... I have to think about this.” I snatched the phone and hung up, my heart beating in my ears.

“I can’t believe you just kneed me in the dick,” Troy complained, his hands between his legs.

“I can’t believe you fucking  _ called  _ him like that! I told you it wasn’t your business and you went and butted in any way!” I was angry. I was angry at him for calling Elias but at the same time, I was relieved. I didn’t have to tell the man face to face that I thought I overreacted. That I freaked out and ran away because I was scared.

Troy growled at me in return. “You’re my  _ best friend _ . I wanted to help! I wanted to fix your problem so you’d be happy. Is that too much? Is it too much for me to want you to be happy?!” 

I stopped and looked at him, my eyes softening a bit. “I’m sorry,” I murmured, “I’m still mad but... I’m happy that he knows. So, thanks I guess.” He smirked.

“You’re forgiven.” He replied, sitting up to start packing his things. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go limp back to my dorm and put ice on my dick.”

“I hope you get frostbite.” I quipped in return, sticking my tongue out at him as he left. It wasn’t long after that, that I got a text message from Elias.

‘ _ Will you come meet me tonight? _ ’

I smiled at my phone, I couldn’t help it. Seeing the words made my stomach flutter. I couldn’t tell if it was happiness or nervousness, probably both. I wasn’t sure what to reply, but I knew I had to. I wasn’t going to ignore him any more. I wasn’t going to convince myself that this was wrong, that this shouldn’t be happening. I was, for once, going to do what I really wanted to do.

‘ _ Not tonight, I have to fill out some paperwork. _ ’ 

It was an honest reply, I really did have to fill out paperwork. I needed to see if I could switch classes after all and I had to reach my advisor before he left for the day. I hurried to the main building, signed in and then waited in the lobby for my turn. There weren’t too many people in the advisor’s office today, which I was glad for. 

“Rene,” he called, and I eagerly got up to go into his office. “What can I help you with today?”

I sat in the chair in front of his desk and smiled the best I could, “I’d like to switch my current history class to another one?” After a few questions and talks about any concerns I explained that I just needed a different class and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with my current professor. I wasn’t about to tell him ‘hey I want to have a relationship with my current professor so I need to change classes so I don’t get kicked out of school and he doesn’t get fired’. Honestly, it was a mess and it was a ridiculous situation that I couldn’t believe I had found myself in. In the end, though, I got the class transfer and it took nearly two hours to get all my information switched over as well as the credit hours that I’d already gotten from Elias’s class. It was getting late by the time I reached my dorm, quickly escaping my drinking suitemates.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rang loudly above my head and I cursed myself for standing so close to it. Of all the places I could’ve been waiting it had to be under the stupid bell. I wasn’t even sure how long I had been waiting there. I’d drifted off into my own thoughts again, something I did a little less often but it still happened. I never actually had to wait for the bell to ring. My schedule changed after I got approved for the class change and my day’s been a little messed up since. I was waiting just outside of my old class, Elias’s class. Some of my former peers were curious to see me there but didn’t pay any mind.

I watched as they left the room, taking note of who had left and once the final student left the room I slipped in. Everything was still the same, it’s not like I was expecting anything to change just because I’d transferred out of the class.

“Professor?” I questioned, a bit hesitant but loud enough to be heard. Elias left his office immediately, striding over to me and pulling me into a hug against him.

“Please don’t ignore me again.” He murmured. I was surprised by his words. He sounded wounded. Like I’d stabbed him with rejection.

I pushed him away and raised an eyebrow at him, “And what if I do?”

“I won’t let you.” He replied, hugging me once again. I sighed and shook my head. “I’m only being affectionate.” He added, pulling away slowly, “We do need to talk about this though.”

I nodded, escaping his grasp and leaning against the desk. “We do, I just don’t think we should talk about it here. How about your place?” I suggested. 

“Dinner?” He asked, sounding hopeful. I smiled and nodded and he smiled in return. “How is your new class?” I groaned and rolled my eyes. “It can’t be that bad.”

A frown grew on my face. “It’s so boring! He drones on and on. It’s all mono-toned and for once instead of just phasing out like I normally do I actually fell asleep!” We talked as we walked out to the parking lot. I hesitated when we got to his car, but shook it off and got in anyway. “I’m never going to pass this class if I keep falling asleep. I can just see it now, my advisor is going to spot my failing grade and transfer me back into your class or something.”

Elias chuckled, “Don’t worry, I know his lesson plans. He uses the same ones every year with mild changes. I’ll be happy to tutor you in the subject. It’s almost like I teach it or something.”

“That was a bad joke and you know it.”

It didn’t take long to reach his house, it’s not like it was far. The air was tense when we went inside, though, the topic hovering around us. “So, we’re somewhere private. We can talk now.” He spoke. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch, the same spot where I had originally sat, and he moved to sit next to me. “I need to know, first and foremost if you’re okay with this kind of relationship with me.”

I looked at him in disbelief, “I literally changed classes, changed my schedule so I wouldn’t get kicked out of school, or you get fired. Do you  _ think _ I’d say no now? I’m completely okay with this relationship. I’ve been daydreaming about it since... actually you know what, no. I’m not going to admit to that.”

“You’ve already admitted to having perverted thoughts about me.” He grinned. I laughed a bit and looked away.

“Promise you’re not going to eat anyone if they upset me?” I teased, smiling when he chuckled in return.

“Promise and a dragon never breaks a promise.” He replied, reaching his hand forward to caress my cheek. “If you’re nervous or scared, I can be patient. I thought you might have been ready that day but you weren’t and that was my fault. I’ll take it as slow as you want.” His words made me smile and I nodded.

***

“What is the capital of Ethennia?” Elias asked suddenly.

I held back a moan as I replied, “I can’t remember.”

He frowned and asked again, “What is the capital of Ethennia?” I shook my head and he moved his hand a slightly. “You have to remember these things. If you don’t tell me the answer I can’t continue.”

“Cadilimas. The capital is Cadilimas.” I answered, moving my hips, urging him to continue.

“Correct,” He stated, his hand continuing their movements. It’s been two weeks since Elias and I had gotten together and last week he found out that if he tutors me during any kind of sexual activity I ten to remember them better. Which... is surprisingly true. “Next question,”

I whined, “Can we just keep going without the questions?”

“Nope.” He replied, “You’re not skipping out on tutoring just because you want my dick.” I held back another moan and squirmed. “How about this, you read over the chapter a few times later, and I’ll continue.” I nodded eagerly and he eased his fingers from my ass. “Alright then.”

My tail curled around his thigh when he positioned himself between my legs. I was more than ready for him and I wanted him. Badly. We’d only had sex a few times but I was already addicted to the warmth that overtook me when he spilt himself into me. It was something I looked forward to. He wasted no time in pulling himself out and positioning his large cock at my entrance, he also didn’t hesitate to completely sheath himself. Finally, a moan escaped me and I arched my back, revelling in the stretch. My hands easily found the headboard and held onto it as he started thrusting into me.

“You’re so tight,” He growled, bucking his hips against me. “Moan for me, scream my name.” He bucked again, and I moaned. Loudly. It didn’t take me long for him to turn me into an incoherent mess. “Cum for me Rene, I want you clenching around me when I fill you up.” The way he spoke during sex only spurred me on more. He was rough in all the right ways and gentle at the same time. It didn’t take me long to reach my peak, clenching around him tightly, yelling his name loudly. He growled and continued his onslaught, bucking deeply into me. I could feel him so deep inside me and soon enough I could feel him heating up. It was a quick burst of thrusts before he buried himself as deeply as he could, spilling his hot cum inside me. I moaned, both from pain and pleasure at the same time.

We were a panting mess when we finished, both covered in sweat and cum. The bed was a mess as well, but I didn’t care. I was tired. I could feel his seed leaking from me and all I could do was curl up to him as he laid down next to me. I wasn’t awake for very long, he tired me out so easily. Before I knew it I was asleep.


End file.
